


La Última Canción

by Aeren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20, 15x20 spoilers, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Post-Season/Series Finale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: Porque los Winchester son almas gemelas y las almas gemelas son para siempre.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34
Collections: Forever Wincest Fest





	La Última Canción

  
**Disclaimer:** Por supuesto, ellos no me pertenecen y esta historia es pura ficción. Todos los errores son míos, esto sería muchísimo peor sin el maravilloso trabajo de beteo de **[hermione_drake.](http://hermione-drake.livejournal.com/)**

**La última canción**

_Through these fields of destruction baptisms of fire_

_I've witnessed your suffering as the battle raged high_

_And though they did hurt me so bad in the fear and alarm_

_You did not desert me my brothers in arms_

Estar muerto es tal y como Dean lo ha imaginado y al mismo tiempo es algo completamente distinto. Dean siempre ha tenido la idea de que morir iba a ser como dejar quien se es atrás. Deshacerse de los recuerdos, los buenos y los malos, y eso, aunque a veces le suena a bendición, también le pesa en el alma como una condena, porque olvidar significa dejar atrás todo lo que lo hace ser quien es. Pero sobre todas las cosas, Dean teme que la muerte se lleve lo que más ama, los recuerdos de su Sam.

En realidad nunca se había planteado en serio cómo iba a ser, no después de todo lo que han vivido, pero si algo tenía claro era que no esperaba encontrarse en aquel camino en medio de la nada, o encontrarse a Bobby más en paz de lo que recuerda haberle visto jamás. No esperaba encontrarse el Roadhouse como si el tiempo no existiera. No esperaba ver a su Baby, líneas hermosas y puras, a sólo unos pasos.

Sobre todas las cosas, Dean no hubiese esperado tener a Sam allí, junto a él, sonriéndole con esos hoyuelos, no esperaba el tirón en medio del pecho que le acelera el corazón al tocarle de nuevo.

Sam, su Sammy, _al fin juntos_.

Sam, que parece el mismo hombre que apenas ha dejado atrás, en ese maldito granero. Cuando le mira a los ojos, Dean sabe sin lugar a dudas que su hermano ha pasado décadas sin él a su lado. Lo nota en el modo en que le abraza en aquel puente, apretándole como si no fuese a dejarle ir jamás y Dean se maravilla de sentir de nuevo el calor, la presencia, el olor tan familiar de Sam rodeándole.

Es real, se dice, _mi Sam es real_ , se le escapa el aliento en bocanadas llenas de codicia, porque puede que para él haga unos minutos, el tiempo que tarda una canción, pero aún así, esos mínimos momentos son demasiados para pasarlos separados. Dean nunca ha tenido bastante de Sam.

Sam expira despacio, terriblemente lento, un suspiro tembloroso y roto y entonces, en un gesto inesperado, casi tímido, le hunde la nariz justo en el hueco ahí donde se une el cuello con el hombro, y su Sammy tiene la nariz helada como siempre y en ese momento Dean se ríe bajito, porque sí, sí, sí, _es su Sam_.

—Sammy —repite, una y otra vez—. SammySamSamSammySam.

Su oración favorita. Es Sam, que no dice nada, solo le aprieta más, más fuerte. _Dean. Dean. Dean_. Es una retahíla ronca y cacofónica. La voz de Sam rota, deshecha por las lágrimas. Inspira hondo una vez más, cree que va a emborracharse por la alegría, por la demoledora certeza de que su hermano está allí, al fin a su lado.

Cierra los ojos y sonríe para sí mismo.

Esto. Esto. Esto sí.

Esto es al fin la paz, el cielo, la eternidad.

Años y años y más años, de luchas y sufrimientos, de muertes e impotencia, de tantas y tantas pérdidas, al fin Dean siente que puede dejar ir ese nudo en medio del pecho que le ha impedido respirar a gusto desde que se separasen.

Su Sammy está ahí, a su lado al fin.

Al fin.

Y es tan sencillo y raro a la vez, porque Dean puede recordar el dolor, partiéndole en dos la espalda, una finalidad súbita casi obscena en su simplicidad, la convicción de que de todas esas ocasiones en las que había evadido la muerte no habían sido más que un preludio, esa vez en aquel mugriento granero todo iba a acabarse.

Sam le abraza aún más fuerte, como si presintiera sus pensamientos, sus ideas, y Dean se deja llevar porque, al fin y al cabo, tienen la eternidad por delante para llorar la separación. Tienen el para siempre. Sam y Dean. Juntos.

Sam está callado y no le quita los ojos de encima mientras Dean conduce, ambos han recorrido un número incierto de kilómetros, Baby les lleva hasta un camino que desemboca en un claro junto a un lago. Cree que sabe donde están porque una vez después de una caza se quedaron varios días por la zona, aprovechando la tranquilidad. El agua está fría cuando la toca, igual que en aquel entonces.

—¿Quieres una cerveza? —pregunta fingiendo que no pasa nada. Que esto, _esto_ , es un día más. El día es cálido y agradable y ninguno tiene nada mejor que hacer. La idea de no tener un objetivo que seguir en lugar de ponerle en guardia le relaja. Los dos merecen descansar.

—Vale. —Sam le ayuda a sacar la nevera que les ha servido mil y una veces y entre los dos la llevan junto a la orilla. Se sienta cerca y le mira, los ojos verdosos brillantes por las lágrimas no derramadas. A Dean se le rompe el corazón de nuevo, porque comprende que al igual que él recuerda su vida, Sam debe estar pensando en la suya. Busca algún tipo de desasosiego en su interior, pero lo único que encuentra es una pena sorda, un dolor viejo, la necesidad compulsiva de solucionar lo que sea que haga sufrir a su hermano.

—¿Vas a contármelo? —le pregunta al fin, cuando van por la segunda. Las botellas de cristal están heladas, tal y como a Dean le gustan. Sam le mira de reojo y le sonríe de medio lado, con gesto ligeramente cansado. Dean sabe que ha claudicado, su hermanito, el eterno cabezota.

—Hice lo que me pediste —musita al cabo de un rato, los ojos puestos en la inmensidad del cielo azul, un azul limpio, vacío e interminable.

—Me alegro mucho —dice, y descubre que es verdad, que no hay nada en este mundo que le alegre más que saber que Sam ha tenido lo que siempre tanto quiso. Se le hace un nudo en la garganta cuando Sam vuelve a mirarle, una lágrima le baja por la mejilla, zigzagueando, y se pregunta si eso es correcto, si en el cielo aún van a seguir desgarrándose el alma a trozos, el uno por el otro—. Seguro que lo hiciste de puta madre, Sammy.

Su hermano le sujeta por la chaqueta, las manos frías y pesadas que le atan y le arrastran, no sabe cómo pero están tan cerca que Dean es capaz de oler el ligero aroma a alcohol de la cerveza que acaban de beberse. Sam mira a Baby, su fiel compañera, un hoyuelo se le marca en la mejilla delgada y Dean se maravilla por lo increíblemente joven que le parece de repente.

—A veces… —Un ligero titubeo, casi un murmullo, Sam traga saliva y sigue observándole de soslayo, los dedos se cierran de nuevo sobre la chaqueta como un cepo, como si su hermano temiese verle desaparecer si no está tocándole—. A veces, cuando no podía aguantarlo más me sentaba dentro y... simplemente ponía las manos en el volante. Como cuando me enseñabas a conducirla. ¿Te acuerdas?

Lo dice tan bajito que a Dean le cuesta entenderlo. Sin embargo sabe exactamente a lo que Sammy se refiere, joder, recuerda lo que es vivir sin la mitad de tu alma, vivo y ausente a la vez. Es incapaz de articular ni una sola palabra así que asiente otra vez, despacio, animándole a seguir.

—Cerraba los ojos y pensaba en todo lo que pasó desde Stanford, papá, ojos amarillos, Jess, los ángeles, Jack, todo, _todo_ , odiaba recordar pero no podía permitir que… tenía que recordarte. Dean, yo tenía que… tenía. _Dean_. —Una palabra, un nombre que encierra mil y un significados. Sam traga saliva de nuevo y Dean no puede dejar de abrazarle, su hermanito, su pobre Sammy. Tanto tiempo solo.

Años.

—Ya… ya, venga —le dice, hunde los dedos en los cabellos ligeramente húmedos de la nuca de Sam y tira con suavidad, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos—. Ya está, Sammy, ya pasó. Estas aquí conmigo, ¿eh? No pasa nada, hermanito, tú y yo juntos, como siempre.

Sam se encoge contra su pecho, dejándose llevar. El sol parece seguir su camino por el cielo y Dean se pregunta si los días serán tan largos como ellos quieran, se pregunta si más allá del camino encontrarán una cabaña en el bosque, como esas casas francas que a menudo usaban. Dios, espera que Jack les de un par de lujos al menos, Dean cree que se merecen una buena cama, una ducha con agua caliente y presión de sobra, recuerda a Miracle, casi puede verse como esas mañanas en el bunker, todos esos meses después de que Jack librase al mundo de Chuck, poner el despertador y salir con el perro, hacer rabiar a Sammy. Era una buena vida. Una vida cojonuda. Inspira de nuevo, apoya la mejilla en los cabellos suaves y que aún huelen al champú que usaban los dos. Joder, es increíble.

—Dean, prométeme que esto es de verdad el fin, júrame que nunca más, nunca, vamos a separarnos. —Sam le pasa las manos abiertas por la espalda, las palmas enormes y lentas, tiemblan un poco y consiguen arrancarle un cosquilleo que le baja por la columna, que le encrespa por dentro en furiosas oleadas, sí, se dice, morirse es muy diferente a lo que ha imaginado.

Baja los ojos y se encuentra con los de su hermano, que le observa como si todavía no pudiera creerlo. Dean inspira de nuevo, hondo, profundo, tan adentro que es como si notase cómo se limpia, cómo todas y cada una de esas pequeñas preocupaciones y penas que le acompañaron en vida, como plomo en las venas, se desvanecieran.

Le seca las lágrimas, empapándose del tacto tibio, de la ternura de esa piel. Sam está allí, vivo y cálido entre sus brazos.

Vivo.

A salvo.

Las palabras son dulces en su lengua, como caramelo, nunca le había resultado más sencillo prometer algo.

—Te lo juro, Sammy. Tú y yo, para siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> El quote del inicio del fic es de Brother in Arms, de Dire Straits, ya sabeis en qué escena sale (https://youtu.be/jhdFe3evXpk)


End file.
